Destruction and Pleasure
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: If there was one thing Bellatrix loved, it was causing trouble and creating destruction.


Written for the **Quidditch League Fanfiction** Challenge (Chaser One: Focus on a passion of your character/pairing)

_Character_: Bellatrix

_Passion_: Causing destruction and mayhem

_Prompts_: 2: (word) Bustling, 10: (Quote) "The secret to happiness is not doing what one loves, but loving what one does" –J.M Barrie, 11: (emotion) Annoyed

Also done for **Scavenger Hunt Challenge** (6. A character you hate –Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange)

**Disclaimer**: Any character/location is not of my owning, but belong to J.K Rowling.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
"The secret to happiness is not doing what one loves, but loving what one does"  
-J.M Barrie  
-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

The screams of death, the smell of blood in the air, the static that only came from the slaughter of hundreds. Oh, how she thrived in this environment. Blood coating the ground, matting her hands, and skirts dipped into the sticky red liquid. It feed her soul. Filled the passion for violence and destruction her dark, twisted soul required.

Since childhood, Bellatrix had been aware of the twisted things she enjoyed. Her need for power, thirst for adventure, and the pleasure she took in causing pain were what lead her down the path she took. There was no turning back once she took the mark, and standing where she was, eying the flames that engulfed the town, Bellatrix knew she had no desire of leaving this life. This was what she thrived for. The adventure, the danger, that absolute destruction that she could cause. Becoming a Death Eater proved to bring about her deepest pleasures. She loved it.

The town continued to burn, screams rippling through the air under the crumbling of wood and brick. Bellatrix could only laugh, watching the civilians scramble for cover, and her fellow Death Eaters bustling about in cackling laughter. It was a glorious sight, the green sparks from her wand shooting into the yellowed flames. She took much joy in this, and it was clear from the smile on her lips.

To her left, she could make out the deep laughter of her husband. Making her way through the flames, taking out any and every person she saw who was not Death Eater, Bellatrix couldn't help but viral in this. It was so animalist and natural and she loved it.

"Oh, Rodolphus!" Bellatrix spoke in a sing-song manner. The screams of retreating civilians became a backdrop as she rushed into the arms of the man. He smirked at her, black eyes beaming with excitement just as hers were. The two shared a deep kiss, before turning their attention back onto the burning town.

The still struggling civilians annoyed Bellatrix. As much pleasure as she was getting from this, the resistance was starting to grate on her nerves. Those stupid enough to oppose them, to oppose the Dark Lord, would soon learn of their arrogance. And oh, would Bellatrix teach them. She would level this town in the name of Voldemort, and she would take great pleasure in every life that she would crush.

In the corner of her eye, she could make out a small group of resisters trying to combat the swarm of Death Eaters. Oh, would she take great pleasure in this, her greatest craving, her true passion, the absolute destruction of all those who stood on the opposite side of the battle field.

It was a sick passion, and not at all a normal one. She often questioned growing up, why it was that her pleasure was taken from the darker things. Her happiness was frequently balanced among the destruction she stepped over. There was no denying this. But as mother had always said, happiness could be found in doing what you love, and Bellatrix did indeed love this.

"What do you say we go help?" Rodolphus grinned widely at her, motioning towards the battle ensuing.

"Oh yes." Bellatrix took his hand, leading him in the direction of the scuffle. Wand in hand, she shot curses into the crowd, rivaling as bodies toppled under the green flashes. Her laughter danced through the air, accompanied by those of her husband on her arm. The two Death Eaters strolled through the burning city; taking a sick pleasure in it all, like a pair on a honeymoon.


End file.
